1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front conversion adapter which is attached to a front face of a lens shutter type of camera having a zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The assignee of the present application has proposed a lens shutter type of auto-focus camera having a zoom lens, for example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 144,030 (PCT/JP87/00293) filed on January 7, 1987, which is still pending. The products which are the subject of the U.S. application are available on the market. In the lens shutter type camera disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. application, the finder field of view of the finder optical system and the illumination angle of the strobe device vary in accordance with the magnification of the photographing optical system. Namely, a lens shutter type of camera which is smaller and lighter than a single lens reflex camera but comparable thereto in function has been realized by the device disclosed above-mentioned pending U.S. application.
The improvement of the present application is mainly directed to the lens shutter type of auto-focus camera as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 144,030 mentioned above.
In the lens shutter type of camera having a zoom lens, as mentioned above, the photographing range of the camera is, of course, restricted by the magnification of the photographing optical system. The inventors of the present application have found that the inherent magnification (variable power) of the zoom lens can be changed by the use of a simple adapter.